Rama
There once existed in Silver Land an elite group of warriors who managed to transcend the limitations of most warriors through long and hard training. Warriors able to achieve this heightened state of consciousness were called "Rama" (or Emperor '''or Deva'). Warriors like the traitor, Victor. Together with the Grand Chase, Jin defeated Victor, who had once been Jin's master, at his castle. Victor had long ago betrayed the Silver Knights to become the Supreme Leader of the Black Knights. Once Victor was weakened he retreated within his castle and as they pursued him, the Grand Chase could feel a strange energy emanating from within the castle. Finding the source of this energy, the Grand Chase discovered that it was coming from a set of powerful weapons called Vajra, weapons used by the Rama. It was said that Victor had been training to become a Rama, but having been seduced by the evil he could inflict as a Rama, he failed to achieve enlightenment and in his failure hid the Vajra away. Realizing his own weakness against Victor, Jin took up the Vajra, and summoning all the strength in his heart, fought valiantly and with renewed vigor against Victor, achieved enlightenment and saved his friends. Like the Fighter, the Vajra wielding Rama is also adept at close quarter combat. Luckily, this shortcoming is more than compensated by the Rama's more intense Burning mode and evasive moves as well as his strengthened Chi. Charging his Chi while performing one of Rama's specials will produce even greater results. Rama can also change his stance, a skill unique to this job, allowing for continuous combos and a wide display of excellent offensive and defensive techniques. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (240,000 GP) Part One: Worn-Out Rama Mission (GP) "''You must face three trials, if you are pursuing true strength. Overcome them all to attain a new level of consciousness. For now, you must overcome the first trial. Indeed, do you have what it takes? -A Seed of Doubt-''" *Obtain 3 Cyclops' Seals by defeating Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes. *Collect 10 Skeleton Archer's Bow Fragments in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Obtain 40 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 20 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP. Part Two: GP The Second Test "''You've overcome the first trial. You are indeed strong. However your strength merely signals a strong mortal body. True strength lies in a heart that does not waver. - A Seed of Doubt -''" *Collect 5 Stone Golem's Hearts by defeating the Giant Stone Golem in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat Paradom 15 times in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on any difficulty. *Defeat 20 Skeleton Archer Bosses in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on any difficulty. *Obtain 30 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 15 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP Part Three: GP The Awakening "''True awakening cannot happen until the mind and body become one. Now, this is the final trial. Overcome this final test and a whole new world will open up before you! - The Epiphany -''" *Obtain 5 Dark Anmon's Nychium by defeating Dark Anmon at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat the Orc Lord 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Obtain 20 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 10 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP Cash Mission (11,800 Cash) Part One: Rama Mission (Cash) "''You must face three trials, if you are pursuing true strength. Overcome them all to attain a new level of consciousness. For now, you must overcome the first trial. Indeed, do you have what it takes? -A Seed of Doubt-''" *Obtain 1 Cyclops' Seal by defeating Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes. *Obtain 1 Practice Journal from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 5 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP. Part Two: The Second Test "''You've overcome the first trial. You are indeed strong. However your strength merely signals a strong mortal body. True strength lies in a heart that does not waver. - A Seed of Doubt -''" *Collect 1 Golem's Heart in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 5 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate in PVP. Part Three: The Awakening "''True awakening cannot happen until the mind and body become one. Now, this is the final trial. Overcome this final test and a whole new world will open up before you! - The Epiphany -''" *Collect 1 Dark Anmon's Nychium in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Collect 2 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Certificate of Battle Training in PVP. Quotes *"I will show you the way of the warrior."'' (Beginning) *''"You chose your own destiny!"'' (Beginning) *''"Sigh... lets end this fight now."'' (Taunt) *''"If you are a warrior, show some honor!"'' (Taunt) *''"Let's meet again, at the top."'' (End) *''"One day you too will be able to stand to where I am..."'' (End) Basic Movements Normal Chi Note that the Chi regeneration is much faster than previous jobs. Stance Change Rama has a special ability called Stance Change. It allows him to use numerous attacks while this mode is active. To initiate, press . When Stance Change is initiated, the Rama will just stand still motionless. Skills Normal Burning Skills thumb|200px|right|Burning Destroyer of Heaven Trivia *Ramas and Prime Knights are initially designed to "Protect the Deities", such as the Starlet for example. *Rama is the only Fighter Class that says nothing for his Fall Recovery Attack. *This is the only 4th job that actually had to do a 4th quest to gain the Protector of the Gods Crest. *Like the Prime Knight, Rama does not possess a 4th job Weapon Accessory. *Like the Prime Knight, Rama has a "Just Frame" technique. *Unlike Jin's 3 other jobs, Rama's dodge and dodge roll cannot be interrupted (ie You ran toward an Elesis in PVP and he/she uses a skill. You were time locked but you held the forward button and pressed Z down (providing you were time locked while running). Rama will do the first frame of the dodge roll but if you get hit, Rama would be flinched and damaged but he will still continue the roll and be able to dodge the remaining attacks). *Rama's Falling Sky (XX up) and Rapid Fire (XX Z) cannot be interrupted by stuns. *Rama can do a stance during the 3rd attack of his basic combo, after the first attack of his dash attack, or after a dodge roll. Category:Jobs and Classes